Fun Day at the Zoo
Fun Day at the Zoo is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on July 24, 2014. Overview It was supposed to be a boring day for Ceylan and Beni, but what happens when they meet at the zoo? Story It was just a normal yet boring day for a certain blue haired boy. He had nothing planned for this lonely day. Guren was spending a day with his dad, Chooki had to go to a game, and Toxsa was forced to work at the diner for the day. That just left Ceylan to spend the day alone. Because he was so bored he ended up going for a walk. He went to every place he knew and even some new places he never visited before. He was honestly enjoying his walk. That was until he came across a certain trouble making girl. He saw Beni who also looked like she was taking a walk. He tried to avoid her but she quickly spotted him. "Well, well, if it isn't the loser clown." She said in her normal tone. "I may be a clown but I am no loser!" He said defensively. "Whatever." She gave a sigh and looked around. "So where are your loser friends? Did they abandon you?" "No! They are just busy today!" Ceylan yelled. "And don't call them losers!" "If you say so." She began to walk off. "See you." "I hope I don't!" Ceylan shouted. Then in no time at all Beni was out of sight. "I hope I don't see her for the rest of the day." He began to walk but now his mood was bad. "Great now I am in a bad mood." That was when he saw a sign for the zoo. Ceylan actually liked the zoo. True he doesn't get along great with animals but still he enjoyed watching then and sometime playing with them. Because of this he decided to drop by. It wouldn't take long for Ceylan to make it to the zoo. It only took him a few minutes and he was really looking forward to his time alone with the animals. That was until he got there. "Oh great!" He told himself slapping his head. Right there at the front gate of the zoo he saw Beni. "What are you doing here?" He said walking towards her. Beni turned around looking surprised and said, "I was bored so I thought I came and look at animals. What about you?" She did not look happy to see him. Ceylan also was not happy to answer. "Same reason as you." Beni laughed and ended up making a joke. "Really? In that case why don't we look around together?" Ceylan was not happy. "In your dreams pinky." After that he just marched off into the zoo. Beni just watched him and laughed. It was fun making him mad. Then she just walked off in a random direction actually hoping they run into each other again. After about 10 minutes of each of them having fun on their own they ran into each other again at the petting zoo. At the time Ceylan was feeding a goat and Beni just happened to see him. Beni was thrilled that she got a chance to make him mad again and Ceylan was upset that his good day was going to get ruined again. "Stop following me!" Ceylan yelled. "Sorry. That was not my intension." Beni said innocently. Ceylan could only give a little growl. "Any way I am just here to feed the animals." Beni said grabbing some food and walking up to a random animal. She was heading towards some more goats and she wanted to feed them but as she got closer many of them started to group together. Some of them even started fighting. Beni was honestly startled and didn't know what to do. Actually Beni wasn't even planning on feeding the animal. She just wanted to watch them but after seeing Ceylan she felt like she had to give a better reason on being there besides just to watch them. She didn't want to go any closer to the group of animals. To be honest she was actually a little scared to go up to them. Because of her fear she held onto the cup full of food tightly. Ceylan saw how scared she was and he couldn't help but laugh at her a little. However this laughter became concern when he saw how troubled she was with going up to the animals. Ceylan was not the type to leave someone in need alone, so he got up and walked up to her. "Do you need help?" He asked her causing her to jump at the sudden question. "N-no! I am fine." She said blushed from embarrassment. She really didn't what Ceylan to help her so she slowly walked forward to get closer to the animals. However when the animals started making noises she got scared again. Ceylan just couldn't help but help her now. He got up behind her and gentle pushed her forward and also grabbed her food cup. "Don't worry I will help you." Ceylan said calmly. "I thought I said I don't need…" Before she could finish Ceylan interrupted her. "You want to feed them yourself?" He said. Beni looked at all the animals and said quietly, "No." With that they got closer. Once they got to the animals Beni was still scared but she felt a bit calmer. Ceylan held up the food cup and the animals started eating. Beni got a good look at them and couldn't help but smile. They weren't as scary as she thought. Ceylan saw her smile and grabbed her hand and gave her the food cup. Beni was surprised but now she wasn't scared and actually enjoyed feeding them. "Is this fun?" Ceylan asked her as the animals continued to eat. Beni looked at him with a smiling face. "I guess it is." She answered much to Ceylan's surprise. He honestly expected her to say no or make some other remark on how she didn't like it. However after seeing her smiling face he let it go. After Ceylan helped Beni, they feed more animals and they hung out the whole time. After they were done feeding the animals they both left to take a break from all the walking. "Wow that was fun." Beni said still laughing. "It sure was." Ceylan agreed. Beni looked at him and said, "So I didn't ruin your day?" Ceylan looked at her blushing. "I guess not." Beni was shocked. Originally she just wanted to make him mad but in the end she ended up hanging out with him and even had fun. She thought about what she originally wanted to do and then back to the fun she had and figured that it was fine. After all this was just a onetime thing. Beni looked back at Ceylan and asked him, "So do you want to continue looking around together?" Ceylan looked at her in shock. True he had fun with her but she was still the enemy. For all he knew she just was there to make him mad or to cause more trouble. He didn't even know why he helped her to begin with. He thought long and hard about it. He thought about what happened in the petting zoo and what might happen later. But then he thought about the sincere smile Beni had and figure it should be fine. "Sure. Where would l you like to go next?" Ceylan said getting up and offering his hand to her. Beni took it and got up as well. "Let's go see the red panda's." She was obviously excited. Ceylan couldn't help but smile. "OK then let's go…" While he said that Beni grabbed him and started pulling him to the red panda's. They both where ready for a fun day at the zoo. Fanart Gallery